State of Japan
In the Far East there lies the proud and venerable nation of Japan, home to a people drawn to the cosmic ocean. Renown for its formidable spacecraft design and the bravery of its solar pioneers, it has been one of the first powers to lead humanity to the stars. Industry and Innovation Japan is widely known as the origin nation of the worlds most sophisticated and versatile spacecraft. Japanese designs and components are highly sought after and civilian vessels are sold in large quantities to other nations. The nation's industry also focuses on robotics and vehicle production, especially personal cars and global transportation systems. Among the crown achievements of the nation are the first military-grade analysis and tactical AI-Systems and the trans-pacific vacuum railway system. Politics and Allegiances While favorable toward the United Nations, the State of Japan puts a large emphasize on sovereign interests, focusing on technological and infrastructure development. Relations with both the Russian Federation and the Chinese Bloc are cold. Japan's strongest ties are with the Oceanian members of the Commonwealth of Nations, Greater India, and the African Union. Military Japanese Cosmo Navy Relying on regularly modernized, versatile designs, the Japanese Cosmo Navy fields a consistently excellent roster of starships and stations. Both officers and enlisted also undergo expansive training programs and have a particularly high standing in society. Although the Japanese Cosmo Navy is not among the most numerous overall, it is proportionally one of the largest in relation to the population. Its doctrine focuses especially on agile corvettes and destroyers with strong frontal firepower. Defensively, its vessels focus on point defense and reflection rather than heavy armor. Japanese Defense Forces Japanese Planetary forces encompass the Coastal Defense Forces, Aerospace Forces and the Mechanized Armed Forces of Japan. Well equipped in terms of armament and utility, all these forces are thought to be of generally high quality, though relatively low in number. Colonial Militia The standing garrison of the larger Japanese colonies is very small, but its peacekeeping and policing forces are trained and equipped to serve as highly effective militia units in times of war. Terran Territories The Japanese Archipelago is one of the most heavily urbanized territories on Earth, featuring in the Tokyo Megalopolis the highest density of the human population of the planet. It is also known for some of the most ambitious monumental archologies and land-reclamation projects. Notably, it was the first area where Administrative Ais saw wide-spread use, optimizing land-use to an otherwise impossible degree. Offworld Territories Leading many of the exploration and pioneering missions, Japan established outposts on both mercury and various Saturnian and Jovian moons, as well as rogue bodies throughout the inner solar system. Whilst having not many very populous extraterrestrial territories, it maintains a huge number of smaller outposts and stations, creating an expansive civilian and military infrastructure network in the Inner Solar System. Kibo Orbitals (Near Earth Space) Named after Japanese contribution to the first International Space Station, the Kibo Orbitals are stations dedicated to the same purposes as their predecessor. Devoted to research and experimentation, these stations house mostly international scientific staff. However, various Habitat stations house families of stationed personnel, as well as a few private commercial assets. Kaguya City (Moon) Following the dominant Japanese manned moon missions of the 21st century, the groundwork for a permanent settlement quickly expanded into a sizable settlement. Here, most heavy equipment and vehicles for Japanese Expansion into the outer Solar System are built. Amaterasu (Mercury) Reaching out to the sun, Amaterasu is the focal point for Japan's solar research program and heavy mining operations on the innermost planet. Buried deep underneath the surface, the colony is shielded from both natural and military dangers, serving both as a civilian outpost and military stronghold. Neo Kyushu (Asteroid Belt) Several hundred asteroids in the Belt were integrated into a dense, stable constellation to create the habitat complex Neo Kyushu. It is the biggest asteroid colony of its kind and the gateway for Japanese missions into the outer Solar System. It is also the colony with the biggest robot-to-human population ratio in the Solar System. Hector Colony (Jovian Trojans) Built in the same way as Neo Kyushu, Hector Colony is the first bridgehead of Japan in the Jovian system and intended to grow into a massive industrial colony in future decades. In 2180, it is still a growing outpost, including a number of fully automated work sites and a few already habitable caverns in the main asteroid itself. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Faction Kategorie:Earth Kategorie:Japan